Nicki's Darg Rush Season 1
Nicki's Darg Rush Season 1, consists of 12 queens. The season is created and hosted by [https://rupauls-parody-shows.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dislexyc Dislexyc]. This is a simple rush where there's NO challenges, just runway themes only. Basically a runway rush. There may be small challenges but you barely have to put effort in them. You can compete as anyone you want to except for Nicki Minaj. Please submit on the wikia! Untucked The Untucked will be on the Nicki's Darg Rush Discord. Rules will be sent in untucked. Critiques and information about the challenge will also be sent in untucked. Untucked is IMPORTANT for this rush. Format "Basically like User's Drag Rush All Stars! There will be 2 winners every challenge and they will have a Showdown For Your Legacy. The Top 2 will need to send in a look for the showdown to win the power to eliminate one of the contestants up for elimination and win a prize if they do win the showdown. You have 24 hours to send in the main challenges and the runways. Team Challenges will take 48 hours. For showdowns you only have 12 hours to submit." (Stole that from Ori because my lazy ass don't wanna write all that) Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Nicki's Darg Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Showdown The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant was chosen to return by the winner of the Legacy Showdown. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, returned into the competition and eliminated a queen. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: Welcome to Nicki's Darg Rush Season ! * Main Challenge: With this being the first episode and season of Nicki's Darg Rush, you're gonna enter the workroom with a fierce look and ONE word that describes your queen. Good luck everyone! * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Top 2: Aja & Lady Gaga * Bottom 3: April Carrión, Katy Perry and Rihanna * Showdown Theme: Mean in Green * Challenge winner: Aja * Eliminated: Katy Perry Words: * Aja: "Royalty" * Alyssa: "Shady" * April Carrión: "Fishy" * Beyoncé: "Fierce" * Katy Perry: " Ferocious" * Kim Chi: "Asian" * Lady Gaga: "Skinny" * Rihanna: "Glamorous" * The Vixen: "Cunt" * Trinity K. Bonet: "Excellent" * Trinity Taylor: "Tuck" * Valentina: "Beauty" Episode 1 Looks: Runway Theme: '''First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: '''Mean in Green Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| April Carrión= |-| Beyoncé= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Rihanna= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2: Opposites attract * Main Challenge: For this week, you're gonna send in two looks, one look thats androgynous, and one that is super fishy. * Runway Theme: Androgynous drag & Fishy drag * Top 2: * Bottom 3: * Showdown Theme: * Challenge winner: * Eliminated: